Fale Com Ele
by Elisa Suyama
Summary: Ele ficou em coma durante algum tempo e agora quer descobrir quem é a jovem que vinha visitálo todos os dias,segundo Camus.Só não sabia que teria de enfrentar as surpresas do destino.
1. Depois de tanto tempo

Capítulo 1

Milo abriu os olhos.Estava deitado numa cama desconfortável,e um apito eletrônico indicava seu ritmo cardíaco.Olhou para os lados,mas o quarto estava demasiadamente escuro para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa.

-Alguém aí?-arriscou.

-Pensei que fosse demorar mais para acordar.-murmurou uma voz masculina de algum canto do recinto.

-Por que?Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Contando com o dia de hoje,duas semanas.-respondeu a mesma voz.Nesse momento,Milo ouviu um clique e a luz do quarto se acendeu,revelando Camus sentado numa poltrona um pouco distante de sua cama.

-O que aconteceu comigo,Camus?-insistiu ele,sentindo a cabeça latejar ao tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa.

-Não se lembra de nada?

-Só de algumas coisas.Uns borrões esquisitos,meu carro batendo de frente com outro carro e uma moça.Aliás,linda,por assim dizer.-respondeu ele,ligeiramente delirante.

-Bom,você realmente bateu o carro e essa moça também existe.Foi contra o carro dela que você bateu,pensei que fosse morrer.-explicou o francês.

-E ela ficou bem?

-Ela vem te visitar todos os dias,em alguns ela chega a vir duas vezes.Ficou bem preocupada.Mas acho que ela não devia se preocupar tanto,afinal,quem estava bêbado era você.

-Bêbado?Como assim?Ah,cara,minha cabeça tá estourando.-disse Milo,fazendo uma careta.-Qual o nome dessa moça?

-Moa.Deve vir amanhã.Vai ficar feliz quando ver que você acordou.

-É?Digo,é.-murmurou o grego,parecendo extremamente confuso.-Chame logo os médicos,eu quero sair daqui o quanto antes.

-É só apertar esse botão do lado da cama.-respondeu Camus,indicando um botão vermelho ao lado da cama de Milo.Esse pressionou o botão,e não demorou muito para uma enfermeira chegar.

-Ah,acordou!Era de se esperar,suas melhoras estavam sendo realmente positivas,sabe…vou chamar o Doutor Sapporo.-disse a senhora gorda e sorridente,saindo do quarto quase no mesmo instante.Logo ela voltou,dessa vez acompanhada do médico responsável por Milo.

-Ah,que novidade boa.-sorriu o tal Sapporo.Era um homem com as feições meio distorcidas,muito magras.Tirou o estetoscópio que envolvia o seu pescoço e se aproximou de Milo para examiná-lo.

-Ei,olha onde você coloca isso!-protestou ele quando o médico encostou a esfera prateada no seu peito.Depois de constatar que Milo estava bem,Sapporo pediu uma bateria de exames para o dia seguinte e disse que na próxima noite ele já poderia dormir em casa.

A última coisa que Milo gostaria de fazer naquela noite era dormir.Ficou mirando o teto por vários minutos,enquanto a madrugada passava lentamente.Que engraçado,pensar em Moa lhe dava uma certa segurança.Talvez em alguns momentos de lucidez ele tivesse conseguido ouvir a voz dela.Lembrava-se vagamente de uma voz suave mas objetiva.E de um rosto belíssimo,com feições tão delicadas que poderiam pertencer a um anjo,com cabelos negros e muito lisos que iam à altura do pescoço,com uma franja que cobria parcialmente seus olhos.Não sabia se essa moça era fruto de sua imaginação ou se ela realmente era a tal Moa,a quem "nunca" conhecera.Virou para o lado e acabou adormecendo depois de tanta resistência.


	2. Alta

Capítulo 2

Camus acordou sobressaltado.O sol ainda não raiara lá fora,mas pela luz fraca e pálida que entrava pela fresta da cortina,ele deduziu que o dia já estivesse bem próximo.Bocejou e estalou o pescoço,reclamando em voz baixa por causa do desconforto que aquela poltrona vinha lhe causando nos últimos dias.Olhou para o lado e pensou que Milo talvez estivesse dormindo,por isso não se atreveu a fazer barulho.

-Camus…-sussurrou uma voz feminina lá fora.

-Só um minuto.-respondeu ele,lavando o rosto na pia do pequeno banheiro do quarto.Abriu a porta,ainda sonolento.-Moa…assim tão cedo?-cumprimentou ele,beijando as bochechas da moça.

-Tenho que chegar cedo no trabalho ele está?-disse ela,entrando no quarto e olhando preocupada para Milo.

-Está bem melhor.

-Bem melhor?-indagou Moa,colocando a bolsa no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e sentando no banquinho ao lado dela.Passou lentamente a mão pelos cabelos de Milo,que respirou profundamente e acordou com um estremeção.

-Hmm?-resmungou ele,sem se virar,puxando mais as cobertas.

-Ah meu Deus!-murmurou ela,sorrindo.-É impossível!Ele…ele…

-Acordou,é.-terminou Camus,sorrindo também.

-Camus…-disse ela em voz baixa,com os olhos cheios d'água,levantando-se.Abraçou o amigo com toda a força,e sorriu ainda mais.Ele retribuiu o abraço.

-Ele vai pra casa hoje à noite,Moa.Por que não passa por lá?-convidou o francês.

-Ah,eu adoraria,mas tenho que encontrar o Julian hoje.Preciso ver os preparativos finais para o casamento.-desculpou-se ela.-Mas amanhã eu passo na casa dele,se você puder me dar o endereço.

-Claro…toma.-disse ele,entregando um papelzinho a Moa.-Endereço e telefone.

-Não é muito longe da minha casa.-disse ela,dando uma olhada no papel.-Bem,tenho que me apressar.Até logo,Camus.

-Até…-respondeu ele,fechando a porta depois que Moa passou.

Algumas horas se passaram desde então.Milo parecia ter entrado em coma de novo,mas os pequenos movimentos que ele fazia tiravam essa preocupação da cabeça de Camus.Quando a enfermeira bateu à porta para servir o café,Milo acordou assustado.

-Pensei que tivesse entrado em coma de novo.-disse Camus,servindo-se de café.

-Não diga isso nem de brincadeira.-murmurou Milo,sentando-se na cama.-Quem esteve aqui?

-A eu disse,ela ficou bastante feliz ao saber que você tinha acordado.-disse Camus.

-Por que você não me acordou?Eu queria conhecer ela!

-Você vai ter tempo pra isso depois.Agora é melhor você se ajeitar pra fazer os exames.Quanto antes você os fizer,mais cedo vai sair daqui.

-Sério?Vou lavar o rosto então!-exclamou Milo,levantando-se de um pulo e indo para o banheiro.Voltou menos amassado,mas ainda extremamente pálido.

-Você tá mais horrível do que antes,como se isso fosse possível.-satirizou Camus.

-Hahaha,como você é engraçado,não?-disse Milo.

-Senhor Milo?-chamou a enfermeira,reaparecendo no quarto.

-Sim?

-O senhor pode me acompanhar?O doutor Sapporo está te esperando para poder fazer os exames.

-Claro.-disse Milo,seguindo a enfermeira sorridente.Antes de desaparecer pelo corredor,ele deu uma última olhada para Camus.Ele estava quase caindo no chão de tanto rir.Só então Milo se deu conta de que estava num hospital,e automaticamente tentou olhar para as suas costas.A roupa não cobria nem a metade das suas nádegas.

-Algum problema?-perguntou a enfermeira.

-Você não tem nenhuma roupa mais…hã…confortável?

-Ah…esse problema.-riu-se a moça,parecendo se divertir com essa situação.Só não continuou a rir porque eles já haviam chegado à sala de exames.

-Ah,é bom vê-lo de pé,Milo!-disse o doutor Sapporo,erguendo-se de sua cadeira e recebendo o paciente com um aperto de mão.

-Eu que o diga.-respondeu Milo,sorrindo.Estava se empenhando em esconder o que as suas roupas revelavam,mas sem muito sucesso.O médico indicou o aparelho de ressonância magnética que ocupava a maior parte da sala.Milo deitou dentro dele e se cobriu com a manta térmica.Em alguns minutos a luz se apagou e houve um barulho ensurdecedor,como se um aspirador tamanho família tivesse sido ligado.

-Fique imóvel para não precisarmos recomeçar o exame.-pediu Sapporo.Milo não atreveu a se mexer.Em pouco tempo ele foi liberado,mas logo foi levado para fazer outros exames,que incluíam sangüíneos,cardíacos,radiografias e tomografias.Quando voltou ao seu quarto já era quase noite.

-Então?-perguntou Camus.

-O médico já está vindo.Eu fiz um milhão de exames,e todos bem chatos,por assim dizer,mas quando o doutor Sapporo chegar é para me dar alta.-respondeu Milo,sentando-se na cama.-Você trouxe roupas?

-Têm umas suas aí na mala.-respondeu o amigo,indicando uma mala preta ao lado da cama.Milo remexeu-a até encontrar uma regata branca e uma calça preta.Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho demorado,e quando voltou para o quarto,o doutor já o esperava.

-Bem,Milo,aqui está o seu atestado.Sem você tiver amnésia,dor de cabeça intensa ou tonturas constantes,deve voltar imediatamente ao hospital.Os resultados dos exames feitos hoje sairão sexta-feira.

-Beleza…-disse ele,pegando o papel que o médico lhe oferecia.-E aí,será que dá pra você me levar em casa?

-Pode ser.-respondeu Camus,enquanto Sapporo os deixava no quarto.


	3. Por impulso

**N/A: **_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,mas se pertencesse a mim as coisas não seriam do jeito que são ___

Capítulo 3

Milo e Camus já estavam no carro a caminho da casa do recém-liberado.

-Então,o que foi que eu perdi?-perguntou o grego.

-O seu carro.-respondeu Camus,rindo.-E o casamento do Shiryu.

-Com a Shunrei?Caramba,eu vi esse cara antes dele nascer…acho que tô ficando meio velho.

-Não,na verdade ele se casou meio que por obrigação.A Shunrei engravidou,e você conhece o pai dela…conservador demais.

-O conheço muito bem…o velho não me deixava em paz quando eu namorava a irmã dela.

-E você esperava que ele deixasse?

-Shiryu foi mais rápido.-rebateu Milo.

-Claro que foi!Você não ficou nem uma semana com a Suri!-disse Camus.

-Ela não tinha o que eu queria…

-Bem,nenhuma das mulheres que caíram nas suas garras tinha o que você queria,né?

Milo não respondeu.Apenas olhou para o amigo,como se ele tivesse falado o pior palavrão do mundo.

-Eu só tô falando a verdade,Milo.-disse Camus ao ver a expressão do outro.

-Talvez esteja.-bufou Milo.Camus parou o carro em frente ao prédio do amigo.

-Você vai ficar numa boa?-disse ele.

-Vou.-respondeu o grego,saindo do carro e acenando depois que ele saiu.Milo entrou na portaria e acenou para o porteiro,pegou o elevador e apertou o botão que levava ao 5º andar.Quando se deparou com a porta,lembrou que estava sem as chaves.

-Ah,droga…-murmurou ele,tateando os bolsos da calça.Depois de se lamentar durante alguns minutos,encontrou-as embaixo do tapete.Abriu a porta e suspirou ao encontrar a sua sala do jeito que a deixara.Jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos,tentando lembrar de alguma coisa,mas o máximo que conseguiu foi cochilar.Assustou-se ao acordar com o tilintar ressonante da campainha e foi abrir a porta.

-Camus,eu falei que ia ficar bem,pô…-disse ele,sem olhar direito quem estava diante dele.Quando seus olhos bateram na moça que o olhava,ele ficou muito vermelho e envergonhado.-Aah…você não é o Camus…me desculpe.-disse ele,passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não se preocupe…-disse Moa,quase tão envergonhada quanto Milo.

-Eu conheço você!-disse Milo,deixando a situação ainda mais embaraçosa.-Você é a Moa,eu lembro de você!

-Eu…é,sou eu…prazer,Moa Sorveau.-sorriu ela,estendendo a mão direita,a qual ele apertou com entusiasmo.

-Entre,por favor,e me desculpe mais uma vez pela bagunça,mas é que eu acabei de chegar do hospital.

-Ah,claro…Camus deve ter lhe falado que eu não viria hoje,mas consegui um tempinho livre antes de ir pra casa.Se eu estiver incomodando…

-Não se preocupe,se você tivesse me incomodando eu já teria te expulsado daqui.-brincou Milo,fechando a porta depois que ela passou e acendendo a luz.Só então viu que o apartamento não estava tão bagunçado assim; havia apenas um casaco e uma camisa jogados sobre o sofá.

-Então,como você está?-perguntou Moa timidamente.

-Ah,estou ótimo agora,obrigado!Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Só…só uma água.

-Valeu por se importar comigo.Pelo que Camus me disse,o culpado fui eu.-disse ele,entregando a ela um copo d'água.

-Não foi nada…-sorriu ela,bebendo a água de um gole só.-Então…preciso ir agora,só vim para ver se você estava bem.

-Assim tão cedo?-perguntou Milo,sentando-se ao lado dela.Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e por uma fração de segundo Moa se sentiu seduzida pelo azul opaco hipnotizante que a fitava.

-Amanhã é quarta-feira e eu preciso trabalhar.

-Onde você trabalha?-perguntou ele.

-Sou analista de sistemas da empresa Solo.Você também trabalha?-engatou Moa,esquecendo-se do que acabara de falar.

-Engenheiro…trabalho pro governo,mas quase não consegui emprego aqui no Japão por ser grego.O pessoal daqui é meio hostil.Você também não é daqui,é?

-Não,sou francesa.

-Conterrânea do Camus.-comentou Milo.-Ele diz que é um belo país,até me convidou pra conhecer a família dele que mora lá.

-Você e Camus são…bem,sabe…-gaguejou ela,morrendo de vergonha.

-Namorados?Não,só amigos da faculdade mesmo.-respondeu Milo tranqüilamente,como se ela perguntasse como estava o tempo lá fora.

-Ah,puxa…-suspirou ela,aliviada.-Por um momento eu pensei o pior.

-Nem sempre o pior…tenho um amigo gay e ele é bem legal.Só não gosto de ficar muito perto dele,sabe como é…e então,srta. Sorveau,por que você resolveu me visitar todos os dias no hospital?

-Se você morresse eu não me perdoaria.-respondeu ela,séria.-Já passei por coisas bem traumatizantes.

-Já matou alguém?!

-Não!Meu pai morreu num acidente de carro…-disse Moa.

-Eu lamento muito por isso.-disse Milo,olhando-a com pesar.

-Certo,obrigada…Milo,eu realmente preciso ir agora.Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer.

-Às onze da noite?-perguntou ele,incrédulo.

-É…bem,não são coisas para fazer em lojas,eu preciso ir pra casa.Está tarde,e não é muito seguro ficar zanzando pela cidade uma hora dessas.

-Dorme aí se quiser.-disse ele,rindo.

-Agradeço o convite.-respondeu ela,também rindo e se levantando.-Foi um prazer conhecer você.

-É,todas dizem a mesma coisa…-gabou-se ele,fazendo Moa rir ainda mais.-Brincadeirinha.Foi um prazer conhecer você também,Moa.

Milo acompanhou-a até a porta.

-A gente se vê?-perguntou ele,observando-a em frente ao elevador.

-Acho que sim…-respondeu ela,sorrindo e desaparecendo pela porta do elevador.

-É…eu espero que sim.-murmurou ele,fechando a porta atrás de si.


	4. Aquela velha rotina

**N/A: **_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei Animation e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados),mas se fosse uma história minha,a Shunrei e a Saori estariam não existiriam (não que eu não goste da Shunrei,mas esta gosta do Shiryu TT)._

Capítulo 4

Milo andava apressado por uma das tantas e movimentadas ruas de Tóquio.Três dias haviam se passado desde o dia que saíra do hospital,e agora ele retornava àquela velha rotina.Tinha que ir para o seu escritório caminhando,porque o seu carro estava fora de cogitação,e Camus já estava no escritório há essa hora.

-Idiota!Por que ele não passou lá em casa pra me levar?-resmungou o grego em voz baixa enquanto olhava para o seu relógio.Já eram 8h30 e ele já devia estar no trabalho há meia hora antes.Entrou na portaria de um prédio recente e muito alto,murmurou um 'bom-dia' para o porteiro e socou o botão do elevador.

-Milo!-gritou uma voz vinda da portaria.Milo girou os olhos e contou até três.

-Ah,oi Saori…-disse ele,dando um sorrisinho sem-graça. "Será que ela nunca vai largar do meu pé?!",repassou ele mentalmente.

-Fiquei sabendo que você sofreu um acidente,né?Podia ter me avisado,eu ficava com você no hospital numa boa…-disse ela enquanto os dois entravam no elevador.Infelizmente eles trabalhavam no mesmo andar (o último,ainda por cima).

-É,mas o Camus já me fez esse favor.-comentou Milo com uma frieza incomum na voz.-E eu não poderia avisar nada pra ninguém,afinal de contas eu estava em coma.

-Camus podia ter me avisado…

-Isso você devia ter resolvido com ele,não sou o culpado,certo?-respondeu ele,impaciente.-Escuta,Saori,lembrei que tenho que resolver uns assuntos pendentes aqui nesse andar…diga ao chefe que já estou indo.

-Tá…-disse ela,abrindo a boca para completar com alguma coisa,mas a porta do elevador se abriu e Milo a deixou sozinha.

-Caramba,será que ela não entende que foi só uma vez e não vai rolar mais nada?!-murmurou ele,esmurrando o botão do outro elevador.Quando a porta se abriu,um sorriso muito branco se abriu pra ele.

-Ah,Milo!Que bom que está de volta!O chefe tá uma fera,se eu fosse você demorava mais um pouco,agora que já está atrasado mesmo…-disse Saga enquanto abotoava sua pasta.

-Será que ele não pode dar uma colherinha de chá só hoje?Eu acabei de voltar!-disse Milo,sorrindo também.

-Ah,não sei,não…Ele tá esbravejando desde a semana passada.Todo mundo comenta que a mulher dele não tá dando um resultado muito bom em casa,sabe como é…não tiro a razão dela,coitada.Ter que aturar um homem feio e chato daqueles deve ser barra pesada.-brincou Saga.

-Ah,é,isso é verdade.Ainda bem que nunca tive esse azar,e espero nunca ter…

-Ih cara,não esquenta com isso não…esse casamento aí foi arranjado pelo pai dela.O pai dela é um desses de família tradicional.Deve ser uma mulher bem infeliz.E ele deve estar assim porque vai ser demitido na semana que vem.

-Demitido?Como assim?-surpreendeu-se Milo enquanto os dois andavam pelo extenso corredor em direção à porta que levava ao escritório onde eles trabalhavam.

-Não ficou sabendo da maior?!-disse Saga,procurando os óculos no bolso interno do paletó.-O tal Julian Solo comprou esse escritório aqui,e o primeiro a rodar vai ser o Sr. Bologna.Você agora trabalha pra uma empresa privada,cara.Pode ir arrumando outro emprego,tenho quase certeza que mais da metade do pessoal vai pro olho da rua.

Milo ficou sem ação.Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Esse palhaço não pode sair demitindo todo mundo que der na telha!-irritou-se o grego.-Quem ele pensa que é?!

-Não sei,mas se você não andar logo vai rodar antes do chefe.-disse Camus,que acabara de se juntar aos dois e estava analisando uns papéis que levava consigo.

-Bom,eu vou por aqui.-disse Saga,pegando o corredor da direita.-A gente se vê no almoço?

-Claro!-disse Milo,acenando amigavelmente para o colega.Ele e Camus entraram na porta em frente.

-MILO!-berrou uma voz de dentro do escritório.

-Que Deus te abençoe…-murmurou Camus,entrando em um dos cubículos separados por divisórias.O outro lançou um olhar feio para o amigo e entrou na sala do chefe.

-O senhor me chamou?-perguntou ele inocentemente ao se sentar diante do furioso Shura Bologna.

-Como você se atreve a chegar atrasado no seu primeiro dia de trabalho depois de ficar uma semana longe do escritório?!-disse ele quase gritando,dando um murro na mesa e se levantando.Milo abaixou a cabeça e limpou a saliva do rosto disfarçadamente.

-Me desculpe,sr. Bologna,isso não vai acontecer de novo.-murmurou ele,tentando passar um ar de arrependimento.

-Me poupe de suas desculpas fajutas!Ouço isso desde o dia que você entrou por essa porta!Que isso não se repita nunca mais,ou você vai ser demitido,está me ouvindo?!

-Sim,senhor.

-Saia da minha sala.-disse Shura,apontando a porta.Milo não esperou segunda ordem e saiu na mesma hora.

-Não arrancou sua cabeça?-perguntou Camus ao ver o amigo ocupar a divisória ao lado.

-Não,mas me deu um banho,como sempre.Hoje ele tá mais atacado que o normal.

-É…deve ser aquela história que o Saga te contou.-disse o francês enquanto digitava um texto particularmente comprido.-O que você tá fazendo aí?

-Tenho que terminar esses projetos aqui.Um prédio novo para a Presidência.Tô ferrado…eles querem que eu comande essa obra!Dá uma olhada aí…-disse Milo,empurrando os papéis por cima da divisória.

-Nossa…é um ótimo investimento.

-Ah,cala a boca!Eu vou ter que comandar e calcular isso aí,você só tem que desenhar e mexer com esses textos idiotas!-reclamou Milo,pegando os papéis que o amigo repassava a ele.

-Fiquei sabendo que você teve uma visita no dia que saiu do hospital…-disse Camus.-E aí,já foi logo na primeira ou você tá esperando ela voltar na sua casa?

-Não vou querer nada com a Moa.-mentiu Milo.

-Mas ela vai voltar,não vai?

-Não sei,isso ela resolve sozinha…aposto que não vai resistir aos meus encantos,que mulher resistiria?

-Ah,isso me faz lembrar uma coisa…já reencontrou sua grande amiga,a Saori?-perguntou Camus,rindo.

-Isso não é motivo para palhaçadas…aquela mulher é insuportável,não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando a chamei pra sair.Hoje ela veio falar que "ah,por que não me avisaram que você estava no hospital" e todo aquele papo chato.Você acredita que ela queria ter ficado lá do meu lado enquanto eu estava em coma?

-Ah,é?Por que ela não me disse isso?Eu fazia questão de ceder o meu lugar.

-Eu acho que recobraria os sentidos na mesma hora se aquela louca ficasse no hospital.-disse Milo.-Bom,terminei de calcular as planilhas…cadê a Eiri?Eu preciso que ela leve isso aqui pro Ikki.

-Por que você não levanta da sua cadeira e vai à sala dele?-sugeriu Camus,ajeitando os óculos.

-É,talvez não seja má idéia.Mas se eu encontrar com a Eiri no caminho,vou fazê-la ouvir poucas e boas.O lugar dela é aqui nessa sala.-disse Milo,levantando-se.

-Você acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje,foi?-perguntou Camus,erguendo o olhar para encarar o amigo.

-É,devo ter acordado,por isso me poupe de suas brincadeiras sem-graça,ok?-disse o outro,numa imitação genial do sr. Shura,arrancando boas gargalhadas do francês.O grego saiu da sala carregando as planilhas.Não encontrou Eiri no caminho,o que não fez muita diferença porque ele não estava realmente zangado com ela.Bateu numa porta que ficava no outro extremo do corredor.

-Entre!-disse uma voz grave.-Milo!Ainda bem que voltou!Eu estava precisando dessas planilhas há dias!

-É bom ver você também,Ikki.-disse Milo,sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa do sr. Amamiya.

-E aí,como foi a recuperação?-perguntou Ikki enquanto analisava os papéis que o outro o entregara.

-Correu tudo bem…é o que parece,não?

-É…que bom então.-murmurou Ikki,recolocando os papéis sobre a mesa.-Esse projeto vai dar trabalho.Olha aqui,se alguma coisa der errada nessa parte,-ele indicou uma área do prédio onde havia vários cálculos.-nossas cabeças vão ser cortadas.

-Verdade…mas eu estive pensando numa coisa melhor.Saga me disse que o governo vendeu a empresa para o Julian,não foi?

-Foi,mas acho que isso não vai mudar nada.Só vão demitir os chefes e deixar o maioral no comando.

-Bom,talvez mude.Oficialmente o Julian já é dono disso aqui,o governo não tem mais nada a ver.Esse projeto agora faz parte da empresa Solo,nós podemos vendê-lo ao engenheiro-chefe pelo preço que gastaríamos pra construir isso,o que me diz?-sugeriu Milo,curvando-se sobre a mesa e quase sussurrando.

-É uma boa idéia…quanto acha que gastaríamos pra por esse prédio de pé?-perguntou Ikki no mesmo tom de voz.

-Uns três bilhões,se forem contar só a mão de obra.Pra instalar essas parafernálias são outros profissionais…engenheiros eletrônicos,mecânicos e elétricos,e até os florestais…agora eles querem colocar aquelas hortas subterrâneas,mas é preciso ver toda essa questão ambiental.Eu sou só um humilde engenheiro civil.-respondeu Milo,voltando a se recostar na sua cadeira.-E então?

-Vamos esperar até o final da semana que vem.Vou resolver isso com o chefe da casa e vou precisar conversar com o Julian também.

-Com licença,sr. Amamiya.-disse uma voz feminina que entrara pela porta atrás de Milo.-Preciso que dê uma olhada nesses cálculos,eu estou meio ocupada…lá em cima está um caos!Ah,oi Milo!

-Moa?O que faz aqui?-perguntou o grego.

-Trabalho aqui agora.Lembra,sou empregada da empresa Solo…essa transição está me deixando maluca.-respondeu ela,sorrindo.

Milo se engasgou com suas palavras.Talvez estivesse impressionado demais com a presença dela no mesmo prédio que ele,não sabia ao certo.

-Se vocês me dão licença,vou tentar acalmar as coisas lá em cima.Obrigada Ikki,eu fico te devendo essa.-disse Moa,saindo da sala.

-Pára de babar,cara,essa aí já tem compromisso.-disse Ikki,rindo.

-Babar,eu?Não estou babando.-negou Milo,embora não tivesse muita certeza do que estava falando.

-Ah é…tá legal,acredito.Então Milo,deixe esse projeto comigo que até semana que vem eu te dou uma notícia sobre sua sugestão.

-Ok.-respondeu Milo,se levantado e saindo.Estava um pouco desnorteado ainda,o suficiente pra ter se esquecido sobre o "compromisso" que Ikki citara.


	5. Reencontros

**N/A: **_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei Animation e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados),mas se fosse uma história minha,a Shunrei e a Saori estariam não existiriam (não que eu não goste da Shunrei,mas esta gosta do Shiryu TT)._

Capítulo 5

-E aí,encontrou a Eiri no caminho?-perguntou Camus quando Milo voltou à sala e ocupou sua divisória.

-Não,encontrei coisa melhor.-respondeu o outro,procurando alguma coisa em sua mesa.

-Ah é?Quem estava no corredor,a Saori ou o Shura?

-Haha,que engraçado,não?Pois fique sabendo que vou ter um aumento,e dos bons.

-Aumento?-repetiu Camus,incrédulo.

-É…quero dizer,nada confirmado,mas tomara que dê certo.Sugeri ao Ikki que vendesse os projetos ao governo,afinal de contas o Julian comprou a empresa,não foi?A gente pode vender esses projetos pelo preço da mão-de-obra!-respondeu Milo com ar triunfante.-Você tá vendo minha competência,né?Mal acabei de chegar e já fiz a empresa crescer.

-Como você é insuportável…-suspirou Camus com ar irônico.-Às vezes eu me pergunto por que Deus tinha que me dar um amigo como você.

-Pra salvar sua vida,meu caro.Que horas são?

-Dez e vinte.

-Ainda?-perguntou Milo,espreguiçando-se.-Que droga…e aí,Camus,arrumou alguém nesse tempo que eu fiquei internado?

-Não tenho tempo pra essas bobagens…

-Olha,se você não arrumar alguém logo eu vou acabar desconfiando,viu?Me passa aqueles desenhos que você fez para o prédio do senado.

-Desconfiando?Você sabe que ando ocupado demais com o trabalho...-disse o francês,passando os desenhos por cima da divisória.-Por falar nisso,amanhã vai ter um jantar em comemoração à transição da empresa,e eu acho melhor você ir e fazer sua média com o tal Julian pra poder ficar com seu emprego.

-Eu não vou sozinho a um jantar…será que a Moa já tem companhia?

-Ah,com certeza ela tem.Aliás,a companhia dela é por um acaso o seu chefe.

-O SHURA?!

-Não,e fale baixo seu idiota…o Julian!Eles até já marcaram casamento.

-Casamento?-gemeu Milo,afundando-se na cadeira.

-Nós estamos em dezembro?Bom,o casamento deles está marcado para março do ano que vem...você ainda tem tempo pra tentar tirá-la dele,mas acho que vai ser meio difícil.Ela é apaixonada por ele de verdade.

-Esse Julian…eu me lembro do nome dele de algum lugar…Ele estudou com a gente na faculdade,não foi?Entrou um ano depois que eu e você!-disse Milo.

-O próprio.

-É aquele nerd que eu enfiei a cabeça na privada e dei descarga?

-Aham…e o nerd está alguns passos à sua frente,tanto que agora você vai precisar enfiar a _sua_ cabeça na privada pra conseguir garantir seu emprego.

-Meu emprego eu não perco.Os funcionários com melhor desempenho vão ficar…não quero me gabar,mas veja você mesmo,eu só tenho trazido lucros à empresa desde que cheguei.Todos os meus projetos foram aprovados,e as obras que eu coordenei foram muito bem feitas.Não que tenham sido muitas,mas foram o suficiente pra mostrar minha competência,não acha?

-É,você é um bom profissional,mas mesmo assim eu acho melhor você aparecer no jantar.Se quiser,eu vou com você.-disse Camus.

-Não é má idéia…onde vai ser?

-Naquele restaurante novo que abriu no centro da cidade.

-Uau…o cara tem estilo.

-É,vai ver foi por isso que Moa caiu na dele.Quer sair mais cedo pra almoçar?Melhor aproveitar que o chefe saiu…viu como a sala ficou vazia de repente?

-Ah,é mesmo…a gente tem que ver se o Saga quer ir também.Vamos logo,antes que aquele troglodita volte.

Milo e Camus se levantaram e saíram da sala sorrateiramente e foram ver se Saga podia sair também.

-Já estou indo,esperem só um segundo!-disse ele quando os dois surgiram na porta da sala.Em alguns minutos ele apareceu,ligeiramente pálido.-O chefe.

-Saiu.-disse Camus.

-Não é isso.Ele tava no telefone.Se continuar do jeito que está,acho que vai acabar tendo uma crise de estafa.-disse Saga,afrouxando um pouco a gravata.-Vocês têm sorte de não precisar usar essa coisa no pescoço.

-É,a gente tem mesmo.-sorriu Milo.-E como é que vai a família?

-Ah,vai todo mundo bem!A Diana está grávida do segundo e o Bryan vai fazer seis anos.Incrível como tempo passa rápido,não?

-O segundo,cara?!Parabéns…ficou sabendo que o Shiryu casou?-perguntou Camus.

-É,fiquei...mas foi por obrigação,não foi?

-Aham...um baita problema pra ele,na minha opinião.Arrumar um filho antes dos 20 é a mesma coisa que pedir pra carregar o mundo nas costas.-disse Milo.

-É,eu que o diga…fui pai aos dezoito!Meu filho é lindo,mas quando o pai da Diana ficou sabendo que ela tava grávida aos dezesseis,ele expulsou ela de casa.A barra foi pesada,mas ainda bem que agora as coisas ficaram melhores.-ponderou Saga.

-Bom,eu não corro mais o risco,certo?Já passei dos 18 há um tempinho…e você também,não é Camyu?-disse Milo.Camus não respondeu.Seu olhar estava vidrado no outro lado da rua.-Camus?

-Hã?

-O que você tá olhando?-perguntou Milo,olhando para o outro lado também.Uma mulher (Milo teve que admitir) muito bonita,de cabelos compridos,lisos e loiros,vestindo uma bata lilás de malha fria,calça jeans escura e calçando sandálias de salto espiava uma vitrine de uma loja de grife.

-Não é Natássia?-perguntou Saga,que também olhava para a moça.Os outros dois arquearam as sobrancelhas.

-A garota que namorava o chefe do time de basquete no colegial?-indagou Camus.

-É!-assentiu Saga.

-Aquela por quem você se apaixonou?-sussurrou Milo para que só o francês pudesse ouvir.Camus apenas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a moça,mas ela parecia tê-los visto também,porque agora atravessava a rua na direção deles.

-Camus,Milo,Saga!-cumprimentou ela,sorridente.De perto parecia ainda mais bela.

-Ahn…-começou Camus,recebendo um cutucão nas costelas.-Oi,Natássia!

-Puxa,o tempo não passa pra vocês,hein?-comentou a loira.

-Passa até demais!Já estou no segundo filho!-sorriu Saga.

-O segundo?Deus,o Bryan deve estar enorme!E você,Milo,tomou jeito na vida?

-Que nada,só arrumei um emprego mesmo.Você sabe,não crio juízo porque não sei cuidar bem dele…por enquanto não.-disse Milo,rindo.

-Ah é,sei bem…e você,Camus,ainda tentando por esse aí na linha?

-Já desisti faz tempo…-brincou Camus.-E você,anda fazendo o que?

-Trabalho ali naquele prédio,na área de Recursos Humanos.-disse ela,apontando para um arranha-céu espelhado não muito distante.-Toma,me liga depois.Preciso ir agora,a hora do almoço é muito curta.A gente se vê,pessoal!-despediu-se Natássia,deixando com Camus um cartãozinho com telefone e endereço.Milo assobiou.

-A hora do almoço é muito curta…uma pena,não é?-brincou o grego.-Vamos comer alguma coisa,não tomei café hoje.

-É…ah,acabei de me lembrar!Marquei de encontrar a Diana…vejo vocês mais tarde!-disse Saga,atravessando a rua.

-Tá né…que foi?-disse Milo.

-Nada,por que?-respondeu Camus.

-Você tá com essa cara de idiota desde que a Natássia foi embora.-disse Milo enquanto os dois caminhavam pela avenida procurando um lugar onde pudessem almoçar.

-Ela não mudou muito desde o colegial,não foi?

-É,continua boa.-elogiou Milo,recebendo um olhar feio do amigo.-Uma boa pessoa,entende?Vai ligar pra ela?

-E pra quê eu ligaria?Nunca tive nada a ver com ela.-disse Camus.

-Mas quis ter,e vejo que ainda quer,não?

-Não.Ela é bonita,mas deve continuar vazia como sempre foi.Era o casal mais idiota daquela época.

-E o mais popular…o que acha que aconteceu com o Siegfried?

-Não sei,nunca mais ouvi falar dele.-respondeu Camus.Os dois entraram numa lanchonete fast-food e foram fazer seus pedidos.Depois sentaram em uma mesa e esperaram.

-Se eu fosse você,ligaria pra ela.Você viu como eu e o Saga não recebemos nem sequer o e-mail dela?Só você foi o privilegiado.E ainda por cima recebeu o endereço!O mínimo que ela espera é que você ligue.-disse Milo.-Eu entendo dessas coisas melhor do que você.

-Às vezes você me dá náuseas.-disse Camus.-Talvez eu ligue,então.

-Por que não convida ela para o jantar de amanhã?O restaurante é chique,aposto que ela vai adorar.Mulheres adoram essas coisas.Podem até dizer que não,mas quase sempre estão mentindo.

-Pode ser...vou pegar o meu pedido.

-Aproveita e pega o meu também!-pediu Milo.E os dois almoçaram em silêncio,porque Milo não ousou insistir mais no assunto "Natássia".


	6. De volta à ativa,mesmo sem querer

**N/A: **_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei Animation e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados),mas se fosse uma história minha,a Shunrei e a Saori estariam não existiriam (não que eu não goste da Shunrei,mas esta gosta do Shiryu TT)._

Capítulo 6

-Ligou pra ela?-perguntou Milo pelo telefone enquanto procurava o seu melhor terno.

-Liguei.-respondeu Camus do outro lado da linha.

-E então?

-Bom…ela aceitou.

-Aceitou,é?Que bom,não vou mais desconfiar da sua masculinidade.Por falar nisso,eu tenho que desligar porque o Afrodite vai trazer meu carro.

-Seu carro?E como ele vai embora depois?

-Com o Mask **(1)**,é claro.Namorados são pra isso.-respondeu Milo.-Mas tenho que me arrumar.Até mais tarde.

-Até…-disse Camus,desligando o telefone.

Milo se arrumou num instante.Resolveu não usar terno.Vestiu sua melhor camisa preta e subiu as mangas até a altura do uma calça social também preta e calçou sapatos envernizados da mesma cor.Ajeitou os cabelos e passou um perfume que lhe dava um ar ainda mais sedutor.Estava impecável.Assim que acabou de se arrumar,a campainha tocou.

-Só um minuto…-pediu.Quando abriu a porta,Afrodite estava parado com as chaves na mão e Mask ao seu lado.

-Cheguei tarde?-perguntou Afrodite.

-Não.-respondeu Milo,pegando as chaves.-Valeu,Af.Vou descer com vocês.

Milo se sentiu bastante desconfortável enquanto descia no mesmo elevador que os dois amigos,mas tentou parecer tranqüilo enquanto eles trocavam juras de amor.Despediu-se deles e foi para o seu carro (um Astra _hat_ vermelho,já desamassado e aparentemente inteiro).Chegou ao restaurante exatamente às 20h e deixou o carro com o manobrista.Ao entrar,avistou Camus,Natássia,Saga,Moa e Ikki sentados à uma mesa no canto.um jovem rapaz de cabelos azuis-claros abraçava Moa,e ele deduziu que aquele devia ser o tal Julian.

-Boa noite!-cumprimentou ele,sorrindo para os convidados e ocupando o lugar vago ao lado de Moa.A moça se mexeu,ligeiramente incomodada.

-E você é…?-perguntou Julian.

-Sou Milo,prazer.-respondeu ele,oferecendo sua mão,que recebeu um aperto discreto.

-É o famoso engenheiro que sempre chega atrasado?Não admito atrasos na minha empresa,que fiquei bem claro.

-Acho que você deve se lembrar quem eu sou pra falar comigo dessa maneira,não?-perguntou Milo com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.Julian não sorriu.

-Receio não saber sobre o que o senhor está falando.-disse ele secamente.

-Ah é,claro…bom,vou pegar uma bebida,alguém aceita?-ofereceu Milo.-Não?Tá…se me dão licença.

Milo se levantou e foi para o bar.Sua vontade era de voltar lá e acertar um soco no rosto intacto de Julian Solo.Sentou em uma cadeira de frente para o balcão do bar e bateu com os nós dos dedos na madeira fria.

-O que vai ser?-perguntou a jovem atendente de cabelos ruivos.

-Uma Campari Red,por favor.-respondeu Milo.A moça colocou uma dose da bebida vermelha no balcão e adicionou uma pedra de gelo seco.O grego pegou o copo e brindou com o próprio ar,e depois bebeu tudo num só gole.Olhou de esguelha para o lado e viu uma moça muito bonita,loira e de cabelos lisos num corte diferente.Parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.Ele olhou-a uma segunda vez e quase caiu da cadeira de tão surpreso.

-June?!

-Que…Milo!

Ele se curvou e beijou as bochechas dela.

-Esse Japão é muito pequeno…o que faz aqui?-perguntou ele.

-Vim só ver como ficou o restaurante e tomar um drink.-sorriu a jovem.

-Você não mudou nada,continua bonita como sempre foi.-elogiou Milo,sorrindo com o canto da boca.June pareceu lutar com alguma coisa dentro de si.

-E você continua o mesmo Milo de sempre.O mesmo safado que eu namorei no colegial.-brincou ela.

-Que isso,bondade sua.E então,o que me conta?

-Estou no último semestre do curso de Direito!

-Sério?Que ótimo!Quando eu for preso,pode ter certeza que vou te chamar pra ser minha advogada.

-O problema é se eu vou aceitar ou não.-respondeu a loira,rindo.Milo também riu.

-Continua solteira?

-Tive um pequeno caso depois que terminei com você.O Shun,lembra dele?

-Lembro,ele até era da sua sala.Sempre desconfiei que ele tava afim de você.Ele é o lobo fantasiado de cordeiro…-comentou Milo,ainda sorrindo.

-É.-concordou June.

-Ainda está com ele?

-Não…terminei há uns dois meses.Estou solteira.E você?

-Livre como eu sempre fui,mas acho que já tá na hora de pensar nessas coisas de família.Vinte anos,casa própria,emprego fixo…posso começar a planejar alguma coisa,não acha?

-Verdade.

-Posso te pagar uma bebida?

-Se você faz tanta questão...-respondeu ela.Milo pediu que a atendente trouxesse duas doses da bebida vermelha.Brindou com June e mais uma vez bebeu tudo de uma só vez.

-Não posso beber muito...Ficou sabendo que entrei em coma?

-Não!Sério?Coma alcoólico?

-Quase isso.Bebi demais depois de umas desilusões da vida e acabei batendo o carro.Eu tava sem cinto e a batida foi o suficiente pra fazer um estrago.

-Uau...bom,que isso sirva de exemplo,não?-disse June,sorrindo.Milo sorriu também,e sabia que estava conseguindo despertar aquela paixonite antiga na loira,mas ele não sentia vontade de estar com ela mais uma vez.Talvez sentisse só o desejo carnal de sempre,e levasse ela pra sua cama essa noite,porém ele sabia que não era a coisa certa.E desde quando ele ligava para o que era certo ou errado?

-É.-murmurou ele.-June,você pretende namorar alguém agora?

-Não.Na verdade eu nunca esqueci você.-respondeu ela num tom provocante.Milo sentiu o pescoço esquentar e coçou a nuca,ligeiramente incomodado.

-Você quer ir pro meu apartamento?A gente pode terminar essa conversa lá.-convidou ele,sorrindo de uma maneira desconcertante.

A noite foi agradabilíssima para os dois,mas Milo não se sentia bem.Deitado ali na sua cama no escuro,olhando para o teto,ele sabia que quem estava ao seu lado era uma pessoa estranha.Era uma mulher que talvez ainda fosse apaixonado por ele,mas não era recíproco.

-O que você fez com o velho Milo?-murmurou ele,rindo.Virou para o lado e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

**N/A: **_E aí pessoal,beleza?Tão gostando da fic?Espero que sim ''_

_Agradeço aos leitores e ao pessoal que já comentou ___

_Não deixem de comentar,ok:_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**(1):** _Mask é o Máscara da Morte,mas num ia ficar legal por um cara chamado Máscara da Morte na história,né? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk _


	7. Um bem muito melhor

Capítulo 7

A campainha soou,fazendo Milo acordar assustado.O grego olhou para o lado e viu que June ainda dormia tranqüilamente.Olhou para seu relógio-despertador sobre o criado-mudo.

-Sete horas da manhã?!Não está nem na hora de eu acordar pra trabalhar. Espero que não seja o Camus.-resmungou ele, vestido sua cueca _boxer_ e indo atender a porta.

-Oi,Milo!–cumprimentou Moa ao ver o outro abrir a porta.-Espero não estar incomodando…

-Incomodando?Claro que não.–disse ele,sentindo o pescoço esquentar e abrindo passagem para que a moça entrasse.–Se importa se eu for vestir alguma coisa?

-Na verdade eu vou achar bem melhor…-respondeu ela,acomodando-se no sofá. Milo entrou no seu quarto e procurou a calça que havia usado na noite anterior.Vestiu-a rapidamente e voltou à sala puxando o zíper.

-Então,a que devo a honra?-perguntou ele gentilmente.

-Eu vim pedir desculpas por ontem.–disse ela,com o semblante sério.

-Não me lembro do que você fez.

-Na verdade eu vim pedir desculpas no lugar do Julian.–ela completou insegura.

-Bom… e o que exatamente ele fez?–indagou Milo, confuso.

-Ele te tratou com a maior frieza!Foi muita indelicadeza da parte dele.–exasperou-se ela.

-Então ele é quem devia vir pedir desculpas no seu lugar.

-É eu sei disso,mas você conhece o Julian e sabe que ele nunca faria isso!Por favor,Milo,aceite minhas desculpas…-implorou Moa.

-Ah,tudo bem então.–disse ele.

-Milo,quem está aqui há essa hora?–perguntou June,aparecendo na sala vestindo apenas calcinha e a camisa preta que ele usara no jantar.

-Essa não…-gemeu ele.

-Ah,eu não sabia que você tinha uma hóspede.Em todo caso…vou indo.-despediu-se Moa. Ao abrir a porta,a moça quase derrubou Camus no chão.–_Bonjour, monsieur _Camus!

-_Bonjour, mademoiselle!_Como vai?

-Muito bem, obrigada, mas já estou de saída.Vejo você mais tarde!–sorriu a moça, entrando no elevador.

-Vejo que eu também devia estar de saída,certo?–perguntou Camus, olhando para Milo e June.

-Ah,não se preocupe.Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar,eu tenho que trabalhar também.–disse a loira,deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Essa é a minha deixa pra me arrumar também.Vou tomar banho no banheiro do meu quarto.Me dá uma carona até o trabalho?A gasolina do meu carro tá na reserva.

-Pode ser…vê se anda logo,então.

Em menos de vinte minutos Milo e June estavam prontos.

-Então eu vou indo.Tchau Milo,talvez eu te ligue…Tchau, Camus!–disse June, saindo do apartamento.

-Espere um pouco.–disse Milo.–Dê um tempo até ela pegar o elevador. Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não,já tomei café.–respondeu Camus,observando o amigo passar manteiga numa fatia de pão.

-Que horas são?–perguntou o grego.

-Sete e quarenta.

-Ah,que bom,hoje eu não chego atrasado.Vamos?

-Vamos.–respondeu Camus,levantando-se.

Os dois entraram no_ Peugeot 307 Sedan_ azul-marinho do francês.Antes mesmo que Camus desse a partida,Milo ligou o som.

-_"Some people get squashed crossing the tracks, some people got high rises on their backs. I'm not broke but you can see the cracks, you can make me perfect again!"_–cantarolou o grego.

-Que música é essa?!–perguntou o outro.

-_"All because of you"_,do U2.-respondeu Milo.-Boa,não é?

-Prefiro outras músicas…-resmungou Camus.

-Ah,não venha com aquelas chatices clássicas e aquelas óperas horríveis.-disse Milo.

-São músicas de verdade!-ponderou o francês.-Mas não quero discutir esses assuntos banais agora.O que a June e a Moa estavam fazendo no seu apartamento?

-A Moa foi pedir desculpas no lugar do Julian.

-E a June?

-Estava mais do que óbvio,não?-respondeu Milo,sorrindo matreiro.

-Foi fazer um "reviver",é?Relembrar o passado?-indagou Camus,rindo.

-Digamos que sim…mas não sei,Camus…-disse o grego.

-Não sabe o quê?

-Ontem eu…não senti vontade de estar com a June.Na verdade eu pensei o tempo todo na Moa.-disse Milo,parecendo preocupado.

-Hum…o "grande escorpião" está apaixonado,é?-brincou Camus enquanto girava o volante para a esquerda para fazer uma curva.

-Ah,cala a boca!É claro que não estou!-disse Milo querendo bancar o durão,mas na verdade estava muito inseguro por dentro.-E você,como foi a noite com a Natássia?

-Mudando de assunto?Está bem…não teve nada demais.-respondeu Camus.

-Nem um beijinho?

-Não.

-Cara,como você é devagar!Ontem eu levei a June pra cama em menos de meia hora!Você precisa de umas aulas.

-Mas meu nome não é Milo Nakapoulos,é Camus Dorleac.-disse Camus enquanto estacionava o carro.-E chega desse assunto,já estou farto,_monsieur._

-Olha,se você não der um jeito com a Natássia,eu vou ser obrigado a cortar relações por um tempo até você ficar mais sociável.-bufou Milo,acompanhando os passos apressados do amigo.A empresa ainda estava parcialmente vazia.As únicas pessoas que haviam chegado eram Eiri e Shura.

-Bom dia,Eiri!-cumprimentou Camus,ocupando sua divisória.

-Bom dia Eiri,como vai?-disse Milo,ocupando a divisória oposta.

-Vou bem,sr. Milo.-repondeu a jovem.

-Não parece.Você tá muito pálida e abatida.-intrometeu-se o francês.

-É,ele tem razão.O que houve?-perguntou Milo.-Algum problema com o Hyoga?

-Ah,não,está tudo bem entre nós.Vamos até nos casar!

-Casar?Você não é muito nova pra pensar nisso?

-Sou,mas acabei engravidando.Por isso eu tô tão pálida,os enjôos estão me matando!-sorriu Eiri.-Bom,tenho que voltar ao trabalho!Vejo vocês dois mais tarde!

-Grávida?-surpreendeu-se Milo,observando a jovem loira sair da sala.

-Que explosão demográfica!Primeiro a Shunrei,depois a Diana e agora a Eiri!-disse Camus,contando nos dedos.-Não é a toa que o Japão está superpopuloso.

-Milo,era você mesmo que eu queria ver!-disse Ikki,entrando na sala como um raio.

-E aí,o que me traz de bom,velho?-perguntou Milo.

-Vamos comigo até a minha sala,há duas pessoas importantes que querem te ver.-informou Amamiya.

-Importantes?Espero que seja o governador e o presidente.

-Quase isso!-disse Ikki com energia enquanto os dois seguiam para sua sala.-Sr. Solo,Sr. Yakamoto,apresento-lhes o Sr. Nakapoulos.

Milo entrou na sala sem entender muita coisa.Só então percebeu do que se tratava.

-Ah,acredito que os Srs. Receberam minha proposta?-disse ele,sorrindo e apertando a mão dos presentes.

-Sim,Sr. Milo,e devo confessar que me interessei muito por ela.-disse o governador.-Conversei com o Julian aqui e ele conseguiu agendar o nosso encontro para hoje!Por favor,sente-se…

-Mesmo?Foi muita gentileza,Sr. Solo!-fingiu Milo.-E então Sr. Yakamoto,quanto me oferece por ela?

Julian deu uma risada seca.

-Desculpe?-perguntou Milo,piscando os olhos na direção dele.

-Sr. Nakapoulos,vejo que é incapaz de fazer um bom negócio.-respondeu Julian.

-E eu não pedi a sua opinião.-rebateu o grgo.

-Qualquer negócio lucrativo que envolva parte da minha empresa diz respeito às minhas opiniões.-disse Solo sem perder a calma.Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Então resolva isso sozinho.-disse ele,dirigindo-se à porta.-E a propósito,foi muito gentil da parte de sua noiva pedir desculpas pela sua grosseria no restaurante.

-Do que você está falando?-perguntou Julian,alteando ligeiramente o tom de voz.

-Por que pergunta isso a mim?-respondeu o outro com um sorriso sarcástico.-Acredito que não precisam mais da minha presença.Tenham um bom dia,Srs.!

E dizendo isso,Milo saiu da sala.Seu sangue fervia de raiva.Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou no caminho e abriu a torneira.

-Maldito!-gritou ele,sua voz ecoando pelo banheiro vazio.A cabeça dele doíamuito e ele se sentia mal.Fechou os olhos e achou que o chão sob os seus pés havia desaparecido.

FLASH

-Ele não pode morrer,Camus!-gritou uma mulher que chorava.

-Acalme-se,Moa!Milo vai ficar bem.

Então porque ele mesmo não conseguia ver nada já que estava bem?Por mais que tentasse falar ou enxergar,ele parecia incapaz.

-Ele precisa melhorar logo.-murmurou Moa.Ele sentiu alguém tocar seu rosto de maneira delicada.

FIM DO FLASH

-Moa…-murmurou ele,abrindo os olhos.Olhou ao seu redor e deduziu que definitivamente não estava mais no banheiro.-Onde estou?

-No hospital.-respondeu Camus,sentado na velha poltrona ao lado da cama do amigo.

-De novo?-resmungou Milo.-O que foi dessa vez?

-O médico disse que você teve uma espécie de crise nervosa,e que não estava completamente curado do coma.Isso fez você passar mal e desmaiar.-respondeu o francês.

-Que goras são?-perguntou Milo,fazendo uma careta quando sua cabeça voltou a doer.

-Oito e meia da noite.

-Já?!Vou ficar aqui até amanhã?

-É o que parece…-respondeu Camus.-Mas agora tem outra pessoa que quer te ver.

-Ah,que bom!Sem ofensas,mas eu não agüento mais a sua cara.-brincou o grego enquanto o outro abria a porta.-Espero que não seja nenhum médico.

-Bom,eu nunca pretendi ser.-disse Moa entrando no quarto.

-Olha,se um dia a gente resolver sair,não vou me perdoar se o encontro não for num hospital.-brincou Milo,fazendo a jovem francesa rir.-A que devo a honra de sua ilustre presença,srta. Solo?

-Não me chame assim…oficialmente ainda sou Moa Sorveau.-respondeu ela,sorrindo.-Fiquei preocupada com você.

-Vaso ruim não quebra assim tão fácil,Moa.-disse Camus.

-É,esse daqui ainda deve ter mais cinco vidas.

-Quem me dera…E como estão os preparativos para o casamento com o meu _grande_ amigo Julian?

-Ah,vão bem…você sabe,têm lá suas dificuldades.-respondeu a moça,seu sorriso murchando de repente.

-Na verdade não sei,não,e você não me parece muito feliz com ele.-disse Milo sem rodeios.

-Imagina…vai tudo muito bem!-respondeu Moa sem convicção.

-Hum...você não me engana.Mas já que está dizendo,não insisto mais.-sorriu o grego.

-Vai sair daqui amanhã?

-Espero que sim.Não foi nada grave,só uma recaída.

-Bem,eu vou ali tomar um café.-anunciou Camus,deixando os dois sozinhos

-Não posso me demorar muito.-murmurou Moa,ocupando a poltrona de Camus.-Julian está me esperando em casa.

Aquelas palavras causaram em Milo um desconforto que não tinha nenhuma relação com seu desmaio.

-Você o ama muito,não é mesmo?-indagou ele inseguro.

-Não me casaria se não o amasse.-respondeu ela.

-Então o que posso dizer?Vá e seja feliz.-disse Milo,completamente amargurado.

-Não era isso que você queria dizer,era?Está na sua cara.

-E vai fazer alguma diferença se eu disser o que quero?-perguntou ele.

-Acho que você não me entendeu.Eu disse que não me casaria se não amasse o Julian.

-E o que muda?!Isso não é um conto de fadas,Moa!Eu não posso simplesmente entrar na Igreja e gritar "não se case com este homem" e depois a gente foge num cavalo branco…por mais que eu não goste do seu noivo,eu não tenho o direito de impedir a felicidade dele.E tem mais,você sabe a grana que ele deve estar gastando?Casar não é barato,sabe…e os sentimentos dele também estão em jogo.Eu não iria querer estar na pele dele,sinceramente.-explicou Milo.

-Então é só isso?

-Só isso?Pelo amor de Deus,Moa!-exasperou-se o grego.-O que mais você quer que eu diga,hã?Quer que eu diga que nenhuma mulher fez comigo o que você fez?Que eu finalmente assuma a maior novidade da minha vida?Eu estava muito bem antes de você aparecer!

Moa parecia à beira de lágrimas.Levantou e pegou sua bolsa sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.Milo segurou seu pulso.

-Me solta!Você não disse que estava melhor antes de me conhecer?!

-Mas estou bem melhor agora.-murmurou ele,puxando Moa de maneira que seu rosto ficasse a centímentros do dela.

-Seu grande idiota!-sussurrou ela,as primeiras lágrimas ecorregando pelo seu rosto.

Milo não esperou ela falar mais nada,apenas puxou-a para o beijo mais devastador que já dera em toda a sua vida.


	8. Só se for pra sempre

Capítulo 8

E os meses foram passando.Nada acontecia para mudar a rotina de Milo.Na verdade ele ignorava os acontecimentos,porque seus pensamentos se concentravam apenas em um fato: o casamento de Moa.Faltava apenas uma semana para a cerimônia,e Milo parecia ter se desligado do resto do mundo.

-A Natássia anda muito estranha,sabe.-comentou Camus numa certa noite que foi visitar o amigo.O francês finalmente começara a namorar Natássia,mas se queixava freqüentemente do comportamento da loira.

-É?-disse Milo,desatento.Estava mais interessado em olhar o céu estrelado pela janela.

-Ultimamente tem sido mais produtivo falar com a parede do que com você.-falou Camus.

-Você reclama o tempo todo da Natássia!-bronqueou o grego.-Nem parece que gosta dela.

-Eu…ah,você me conhece,não sou de demonstrar meus sentimentos.-ponderou Camus,envergonhado.

-Não esquenta…já,já você se acostuma com ela.Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

-Um mês ontem.-respondeu o francês.

-É mais sério do que eu pensei,hein?-brincou Milo,voltando a mirar o céu.

-E você?Nunca te vi tão nostálgico…é a Moa?

-Moa?Por que seria ela?-indagou o grego curioso.

-Porque só as mulheres te deixam assim.

-E por que você deduziu que fosse a Moa,assim,de cara?

-Por que só falta o nome dela aparecer na sua testa.Há duas semanas você só fala no casamento dela,nas visitas que ela fez ao hospital só pra ver você,do jeito engraçado dela falar…preciso citar mais alguma coisa ou isso é o suficiente?-respondeu Camus em tom irônico.

-Sabe,de certa maneira você me fez acordar,Camus.Preciso parar de pensar nela,afinal de contas o casamento dela já é semana que vem,e…-Milo foi interrompido pela campainha.-Você pode abrir,por favor?

Camus ouviu um espirro antes de abrir a porta.

-Puxa,acho que alguém falou de mim.-sorriu Moa.-Como vai,Camus?

-Vou bem…

-O Milo está?-perguntou ela,ansiosa.

-Estou.-respondeu o grego,aparecendo ao lado do amigo e abrindo passagem para que Moa entrasse.-O que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Nada…-respondeu Moa,rindo.-Toma,vim convidar vocês pro meu casamento.

-Milo recebeu o convite verde-oliva das mãos da moça.Percebeu que ela parecia diferente,muito mais triste desde a última vez que a vira.Abriu o convite e teve uma surpresa.

-Doi individuais?-perguntou ele.

-É,um é seu e o outro é para alguém que você quiser levar.

-Quem eu quero levar já vai estar lá,e eu já sei até a roupa que ela vai usar…-murmurou Milo enquanto lia o convite.

-Mesmo?Quem é?-indagou ela,tentando parecer um pouquinho mais feliz.Milo apenas lançou-lhe um olhar sério e riu.

-Acho que você não a conhece.Mas ela vai estar acompanhada,só não sei se com a pessoa certa.

Os dois trocaram um olhar seguro.

-Tenho mais uns convites pra entregar.Vejo vocês no casamento?

-_Oui,mademoiselle_.-respondeu Camus,sorrindo serenamente.

-_Bonsoir,monsieurs!_despediu-se ela,divertida.

Milo se jogou numa poltrona e olhou para Camus.O francês riu baixinho,como sempre fazia antes de debochar do amigo.

-Não fale nada.-disse o grego secamente.

-"Acho que você não a conhece"?Eu esperava mais de você.-disse Camus.

-Você não pode falar nada,conquistador de meia-tigela!-disse Milo,mostrando a língua num gesto infantil.

-Às vezes você parece um adolescente em crise,Milo.-rebateu Camus.-Mas chega de gastar minha noite.Natássia deve estar me esperando na casa dela.

-Na casa dela,é?-perguntou Milo,sorrindo de um jeito desafiador.

-É…vou ver se ela não me trocou pelo chefe dela.-respondeu Camus,recebendo uma almofadada nas costas.-Tchau,Milo.

-Falou…-respondeu o outro.

Uma semana depois ...

-Cadê a Natásia?-perguntou Milo enquanto apertava o nó da sua gravata diante do espelho no seu quarto.

-Vou encontrá-la na Igreja.-respondeu Camus,sentado na cama.-Ela disse que anda meio indisposta,acho que é por causa do trabalho,mas insisti que ela fosse.

-Como estou?-indagou o outro,virando-se.Vestia um terno preto feito sob medida,uma camisa branca e uma gravata lilás de seda.

-Está ótimo,agora vamos!Acho que chegaremos a tempo pra ver a troca de alianças.

-Você é tão exagerado…-murmurou Milo,apertando o botão do alarme do seu Astra quando os dois chegraram à garagem.

-Tem certeza que quer ir a esse casamento?-perguntou Camus,aparentando preocupação.

-Não.-respondeu Milo sem hesitar.

-E por que está indo?

-Devo reconhecer que sou um bom perdedor.É cruel,mas digamos que eu mereça isso pra aprender a ser menos cafajeste.Em um mês eu esqueço ela,você vai ver. Você não vai esquecê-la.-afirmou Camus.

-E se eu não esquecer mesmo,que difernça vai fazer?Ela vai continuar casada com outro cara.

-Vai?-indagou Camus,apontando para a porta da Igreja enquanto Milo estacionava o carro.O grego precisou olhar duas vezes para entender a cena.Moa estava divinamente linda de branco.Seus negros e lisos cabelos estavam presos num coque desfiado e sua franja estava presa.Mas ela parecia discutir com uma velha mulher.

-Você não podedesistir agora,filha!-Milo ouviu a mulher dizer.

-Mas,mãe…-murmurou Moa com a voz chorosa.

-Moa?-chamou Milo,aparecendo por trás da moça.

-Milo!Você não sabe como é bom te ver!-exclamou ela,abraçando-o.Milo não retribuiu o abraço imediatamente.

-Moa,você não está pensando em desistir,está?-perguntou ele.

-Eu…-começou ela,mas seus soluços chorosos se sobressaíram.

-Você não se lembra de nada que eu te disse naquele dia?-murmurou ele,finalmente a abraçando.-Vamos,não chore,ou vai borrar sua maquiagem.Você ainda tem um casamento pela frente,não tem?

-É…claro.-concordou ela,olhando em seus olhos.

-Então entre naquela Igreja,porque eu posso garantir que não é nem um pouco confortável usar gravata.-disse Milo,enxugando as lágrimas dela.Moa ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijinho nos lábios do grego.

-Mas ela deixa você mais elegante.-disse ela.Milo riu.

-Vou entrar.-disse ele,ainda rindo.Encontrou Camus e Natássia na primeira fileira de bancos.

-Posso?-perguntou ele,indicando o lugar vago ao lado de Camus.

-Não.-respondeu o francês.-Brincadeira,claro que pode.

-Como vai,Natássia?-cumprimentou Milo.

-Vou bem…só um pouco enjoada.Acho que comi alguma coisa estragada.E você,como vai?

-Hum…bem!-respondeu ele,sua voz sendo abafada pela música que anunciava a entrada dos padrinhos.Milo nunca vira nenhum deles.Olhou para o altar e o encontrou.Lá estava ele,triunfante como um leão que captura sua presa: Julian Solo.

-Mas olhando bem,ele me parece indiferente.-murmurou Milo,mais pra si do que pra outra pessoa.

-Falando sozinho?-perguntou Camus.

-É,falando com meu botões…percebeu que o Julian parece indiferente,mesmo casando?

-Vai ver ele ainda não caiu na real que está casando…-comentou o francês sem interesse.

-É,pode ser…-considerou o outro,mas foi interrompido novamente,dessa vez pelos fortes acordes da marcha nupcial.Lá vinha ela,perfeitamente…perfeita.

O chão sumiu de seus pés de novo.Sentia que estava deitado num lugar desconfortável,e ainda não podia enxergar,mas ouvia muito bem.

-Olha,eu não sei quando você vai acordar…-ele ouviu a voz de Moa lhe confortar.-E também não sei se você pode me ouvir,mas meu nome é Moa e sei que seu nome é Milo.Talvez você se lembre de mim,eu ficaria honradíssima se isso acontecesse.Você é um cara novo e muito bonito também,vai se recuperar logo.Eu preciso ir agora,mas amanhã eu volto,está bem?-disse ela,acariciando o seu rosto.

Milo abriu os olhos.Ainda estava na Igreja,e o casamento ainda não acabara.

-Você,Moa Sorveau Japrisot,aceita Julian Solo como seu legítimo esposo,na alegria e na tristeza,na saúde e na doença,todos os dias de sua vida?-perguntou o padre.Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Moa responder:

-Sim.

-Se há alguém aqui presente que tenha alguma coisa que impeça a união de Julian e Moa,que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Milo desejou que fosse como nos filmes: uma mulher velha e gorda com uma verruga no nariz aparecesse rodeada de crianças,gritando que Julian era o pai e que não podia se casar.

-Eu tenho,sr. Padre.

O murmúrio de surpresa correu por toda a Igreja como um enxame de abelhas.

-Desculpe,srta. Moa?-indagou o Padre,sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-Eu disse que tenho algo contra esse casamento.-repetiu a noiva.-Eu não posso me casar.

-Não pode se casar?!

Dessa vez os olhares se voltaram para Milo,e ele mesmo se surpreendeu ao se ver de pé,sua voz ecoando pelo local.

-É,eu não posso.-afirmou ela,também voltando-se para o grego.

-E por que não,srta.?-indagou o Padre.

-Eu…eu…-gaguejou a moça.Olhou para o Padre e em seguida para Julian.-Desculpe.

Segurando a saia do vestido em uma mão e o buquê de hortênsias lilases na outra,ela saiu correndo pelo tapete vermelho salpicado de pétalas de rosa em direção à saída.Julian sequer parecia perplexo.Olhou para os convidados e deu um sorriso arrogante.

-Ela não me merecia.-disse ele em voz alta,despertando em Milo uma fúria que ele nunca sentira antes.O grego trilhou um ágil caminho até o noivo recém-abandonado.

-Nunca mais diga isso dela!-murmurou Milo entre os dentes.Desferiu um belo soco no rosto de Julian,fazendo-o cair sentado.-você não sabe como isso me fez sentir melhor.-disse o grego,estalando o pulso.

Milo pulou os degraus do altar e saiu em disparada pelas portas de carvalho da Igreja.Ao observar a rua apinhada de carros,ele se sentiu completamente por dois quarteirões sem parar,até que sentiu os pulmões arderem.Parou numa esquina e afrouxou o nó da gravata,apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.Foi então que ouviu algo que chamou sua atenção.

-Moa?-chamou ele,descnedo a rua escura.Uma silhueta vestida de branco estava sentada na calçada,e escondia o rosto nas mãos.Seu corpo se sacudia com os profundos soluços.Milo sentou ao seu lado e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos,olhando para o céu estrelado.

-Foi uma bela prova.-disse ele com a voz grave.Moa desenterrou o rosto das mãos e o fitou.

-Sei que você não queria que eu fizesse aquilo,mas não posso fazer uma coisa que _eu_ não quero.-disse ela entre um soluço.

-Não estou culpando você,mas foi uma irresponsabilidade muito grande jogar tudo pro alto assim,sem mais nem menos.-explicou Milo,ainda olhando para o céu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Foi tudo por minha causa?-perguntou ele em voz baixa.Moa sorriu.

-Uma idéia bastante idiota por alguém que não vale nada,mas foi.-respondeu ela.

-Alguém que não vale nada,é?-repetiu ele,rindo.-Então,vai ficar aqui pra sempre ou quer que eu te leve pra casa?

-Se eu disser que quero ficar aqui pra sempre,você me faz companhia?-perguntou ela.

-Faço.-respondeu ele,rindo.-Mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa que você esqueceu de fazer na Igreja.

-Ah,e o que é?-indagou Moa,curiosa.

-Dar o beijo dos noivos.-disse Milo,beijando-a sem aviso e sem pressa também.A verdade que dependeriam sempre um do outro a partir de agora.

**Notas da Autora:**

_E aí gente, como foi de Ano Novo?Eu não postei, é verdade, e peço desculpas pra todo mundo ;)_

_Quero desejar um ótimo 2008 pra tooooodos os meus leitores,agradecer à Morgane Le Fray que tá comentando em todos os capítulos e a todo mundo que tá acompanhando a fic,mesmo sem comentar!_

_Então é isso,espero que gostem do capítulo novo!Beijããão pra todo mundo _


	9. A Cidade Luz

Dois meses se passaram desde então. Moa se mudara para o apartamento de Milo, Julian regia a empresa à distância porque resolvera partir para a Grécia e Camus e Natássia não davam notícias há algum tempo, pelo menos até aquele dia.

Uma chuva fortíssima encharcava a noite lá fora enquanto Milo lia tranqüilamente o seu jornal sentado na poltrona mais confortável da sala. Moa estava na cozinha preparando o jantar quando a campainha tocou.

-Amor, você pode abrir a porta pra mim, por favor?-pediu ela.

-Posso. –respondeu Milo, dobrando o jornal e colocando-o sobre a poltrona. Abriu a porta e quase caiu pra trás com o susto que levou. –Camus?!

O francês estava muitíssimo abatido, com grandes olheiras sob os olhos vermelhos e ensopado da cabeça aos pés.

-Eu posso entrar?-perguntou ele com a voz fraca. Milo abriu passagem para o amigo, que cambaleou até o sofá e se jogou nele.

-O que houve cara?!-indagou o grego, preocupado. Camus não parecia saber direito onde estava.Olhou para Milo e em seguida para os seus próprios sapatos.

-A N-Natássia… ela está g-grávida!-gaguejou o francês. Ele tinha um sério problema de gaguejar quando estava nervoso demais.

Milo demorou a entender porque Camus estava tão incrédulo com a notícia, e não era incredulidade por estar feliz, e sim por estar realmente arrasado.

-Bom, e o que há de ruim nisso?-indagou o grego com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Eu nem pedi a mão dela em casamento ainda, Milo!Sabe há quanto tempo estamos juntos?Só três meses, e eu disse só!-exasperou-se o outro.

-A culpa não foi dela, concorda?-disse Milo.

-Você não está ajudando!-disse Camus em voz alta.

-Eu tô falando a verdade!Presta atenção, Camus!-bronqueou o grego. -Cadê a Natássia?

-Deve estar a caminho da França agora. -respondeu o francês,seu semblante ainda mais carregado.Milo,que estava de pé,colocou as mãos na cintura e meneou a cabeça com impaciência.-Eu sei que foi um erro brigar com ela,mas eu estou arrependido e…e não sei mais viver sem ela,essa é a verdade.

-Isso não vai trazer ela de volta, sabe!-disse Milo, ainda mais impaciente. -Esse foi o maior erro da sua vida,Camus!O que há de errado em ter um filho?!

Camus ficou de pé também, fitando Milo com raiva.

-E quem é você pra me julgar assim?-ele indagou.

-Pensei que fosse seu melhor amigo!-respondeu Milo. Camus olhou para o teto com as mãos na cintura,lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

-Você não entende… eu preciso dela… - murmurou ele.

Moa acabara de chegar à sala, e olhava assustada para os dois. Milo dirigiu a ela um olhar calmo.

-Bom, se é tão urgente assim… eu posso até ajudar você. Vá ao aeroporto e compre três passagens para a França com o embarque mais breve possível.Amanhã eu te dou o dinheiro da minha passagem e da passagem da Moa,está bem?-disse Milo, com um tom de quem se penaliza pela situação.

-É sério?-indagou Camus, sorrindo.

-E por um acaso estou com cara pra brincadeiras?Agora anda logo, senão a gente nunca vai achar a Natássia. -disse Milo,empurrando Camus para fora do seu apartamento.-Só volte aqui com as passagens na mão.

-Está bem, e muito obrigado, Milo!-exclamou Camus. Nem parecia mais o francês abatido que chegara ao apartamento minutos antes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, às 7 da manhã, Milo, Camus e Moa embarcaram para a França na 2ª classe de um avião econômico, porque era o único vôo para a França que sairia com a urgência que eles precisavam. 12 horas depois eles desembaraçaram no Aeroporto Internacional da França,e Camus nunca se sentira tão eufórico em toda a sua vida.

-Você sabe onde ela está pelo menos?-perguntou Milo.

-A família dela se mudou da Rússia pra cá há pouco tempo… ela me disse uma vez que eles moravam perto da _Champs Elysées_, então não deve ser muito longe. A gente precisa encontrar um hotel lá perto.-respondeu Camus,consultando seu GPS.

-Então melhor pararmos de perder tempo aqui. -resmungou Milo,apertando seu pesado casaco contra o corpo e envolvendo a cintura de Moa com um braço.

Os três chamaram um táxi e colocaram as bagagens no porta-malas. Camus falou algumas coisas em francês para o motorista,que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça,e em menos de quinze minutos o táxi estava diante de um luxuoso hotel na _Champs Elysées_.

-Vocês podem ir reservando os quartos enquanto eu telefono para a Natássia?-pediu Camus.

-Está bem. -concordou Moa.Ela e Milo seguiram para a recepção e pegaram a chave do quarto 302,reservando o 301 para Camus.

-É melhor que ele fique num quarto separado, afinal de contas ele veio aqui pra tentar uma reconciliação. -murmurou Milo enquanto ele e a namorada iam para o hall dos elevadores.

-Milo!-advertiu Moa.

-Eu tô falando sério!-disse o grego, rindo e colocando a chave na fechadura. -Você tá muito cansada ou ainda pode dar um passeio pela cidade?

-Me dá vinte minutos?-ela pediu, abraçando-o.

-Hum…parece justo,mas eu também preciso tomar banho.-disse Milo,sorrindo.

-Eu não vejo nenhum motivo que te impede. -disse Moa,puxando o namorado pelo casaco.

-Sabe, às vezes eu fico em dúvida sobre quem é o escorpiano aqui. -disse ele,rindo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Camus tentava incansavelmente ligar para o celular de Natássia, mas ela não atendia.

-Vontade é o que não me falta, mas eu não poso simplesmente invadir a casa dela!-murmurou ele, digitando o número dela mais uma vez no seu celular. Insistiu até cair na caixa postal pela décima oitava vez.Um lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto,e ele limpou com raiva.Saiu andando pelas ruas parisienses totalmente sem rumo,olhando vitrines a esmo,esbarrando em várias pessoas.Não queria encontrar ninguém da sua família,não queria encontrar ninguém que ele conhecesse,só queria Natássia de volta.

"Por que justo eu que nunca fiz nada de errado com ninguém?"-pensava ele enquanto caminhava.

Era verdade, Camus sempre fora mais quieto e frio, sempre colocava ordem no grupo do colegial e era um ótimo conselheiro quando Milo precisava dele, mas nunca tivera sorte com as garotas.

O francês continuou caminhando com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no bolso do pesado blazer de couro azul-marinho.

-Camus!-chamou alguém. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Será que nem a sua voz?-resmungou ele.

-Camus!-insistiu o chamado, e alguém tocou seu ombro. Ele se virou desconfiado,deparando-se com o rosto que ele mais queria encontrar na face da terra.

-Natássia!-suspirou ele, abraçando a loira com força. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele e começou a chorar.

-Eu não queria ter ido embora do Japão, não ia saber viver sem você, eu… eu… - Natássia não conseguia falar direito por causa dos fortes soluços.

-Não, eu fui o culpado, eu que lhe peço desculpas, e… também queria pedir mais uma coisa. -disse Camus,ligeiramente ansioso.Ficou sobre um dos joelhos e segurou a mão de Natássia com delicadeza.

-Camus, a avenida está muito cheia!-murmurou Natássia, mas ela estava sorrindo lacrimosamente.

-Natássia Medved, você aceita se casar comigo?-perguntou ele, tirando do bolso interno do blazer uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho. Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

-É claro que sim!É claro que eu aceito Camus!-disse ela com euforia. Camus deu um sorriso discreto e colocou o anel de noivado no dedo anelar da mão direita dela.Ficou de pé e pegou-a no colo.

-Vamos pra casa. -disse ele,fazendo Natássia rir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Milo e Moa jantavam num restaurante próximo à Torre Eiffel.

-Você acha que o Camus vai encontrar a Natássia?-perguntou Moa.

-Ele é um cara determinado, se precisa realmente dela, vai recorrer a todos os recursos necessários para achá-la. -disse Milo.

-Sabe, essa viagem caiu como uma luva!-animou-se Moa. -Fazia muito tempo que eu não passava as férias aqui.

-Deve estar com saudades da família… - disse Milo, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa. -Aliás,eu estive pensando em conhecer os meus futuros sogros.

-Futuros sogros?-repetiu Moa, insegura. Milo olhou pra ela espantado,e em seguida sorriu.

-Sei que é cedo, Moa, mas… - começou ele, tateando o bolso interno do seu paletó. -Você quer se casar comigo?-ele pediu, abrindo a caixinha que segurava e revelando um lindo anel de brilhantes. A reação de Moa decepcionou o grego.Ela o olhou com certo medo e retirou sua mão das mãos dele.

-Milo… é melhor não. -respondeu ela,baixando a vista.

Milo não insistiu, pelo contrário. Ficou sentado com cara de bobo enquanto Moa saía do restaurante.

**Notas da Autora :)**

_E aí pessoal?Tudo beleza? tomara que sim _

_booom,eu sei que a Morgane vai querer me matar pelo final desse capítulo,mas foi o que eu mais gostei :x_

_Morgane,você mal pode esperar pelo 10 HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA (6)_

_boom,espero que todo mundo tenha gostado !_

_em breve o capítulo 10! Beijos!_


	10. Esse pode não ser o momento certo

Vagando pelas ruas lotadas de Paris com o paletó sobre o ombro direito,Milo ria da própria desgraça.

-Que grande presente de grego!-murmurou ele,parando e olhando para o céu nublado.-E agora,o que vai ser?Vou ser atropelado?Vou ficar sozinho pro resto da vida,é?

Um grave trovão anunciou a chegada de um temporal.

-Ah,chuva,é claro.-resmungou ele,caminhando entre as pessoas apressadas que fugiam do aguaceiro.Não importava que estivesse encharcado dos pés à cabeça,na verdade o mundo poderia se dissolver em água que ele não estava preocupado.Ao contrário,se morresse agora,morreria numa hora oportuna.

Milo continuou andando sob a forte chuva até encontrar um banquinho numa praça deserta,onde sentou e afrouxou a gravata,pondo o paletó sobre o colo.Ficou sentado por um bom tempo,esvaziando a cabeça de tudo que lhe lembrava Moa.Não haviam terminado oficialmente,mas ia ser meio constrangedor continuar ao lado dela.

-Talvez ela não esteja pronta afinal…-murmurou ele.Só então percebeu que a chuva cessara e que alguém sentara ao seu lado.Era uma moça que não passava dos 20 anos,de cabelos muito longos e lisos,tão negros e brilhantes que pareciam ser feitos de seda,com uma franja que lhe cobria toda a testa.Era muito bonita,mas a expressão em seu rosto definia uma tristeza infindável.Milo não ia se atrever a perguntar o que ela tinha,afinal de contas ele também estava triste e…curioso.O grego lutou e relutou contra a própria curiosidade,mas acabou sendo vencido.

-Desculpe incomodar,srta.,mas sente-se bem?-perguntou ele,olhando-a com ar preocupado.

A moça o olhou com aversão antes de responder:

-Pareço bem pra você?Porque eu não estou.-disse ela com frieza.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha ,mas permaneceu calado.Pegou sua carteira de cigarros e acendeu um.

-Você fuma?-perguntou ele à moça.

-Não,é nojento.-respondeu ela sem interesse.O grego sorriu e jogou seu cigarro fora.

-Como você se chama?-perguntou ele.

-Se eu disser,você vai me deixar em paz?

-Depende do que você julga como paz.-disse ele,ainda sorrindo.Ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Gisty Mirazzi.-respondeu ela.

-Italiana?

-É…e você?O que faz aqui à uma hora dessas?-perguntou Gisty.

-Minha namorada acabou de recusar meu pedido de casamento.-respondeu ele.Falar sobre isso agora lhe parecia muito mais fácil.Já estava bastante conformado.

-Ah,eu lamento muito,Sr.-disse ela.

-Pode me chamar de Milo,se quiser.-murmurou ele.

-Bom,Milo,foi um prazer conhece-lo.-disse ela.-A gente se vê um dia?

-É,a gente se vê.-respondeu ele,observando ela se afastar.O jeito frio e forte dela despertava em Milo uma coisa engraçada.Ela tinha algo que Moa não tinha,mas o que era?

-Espera,Gisty!-ele gritou,correndo atrás dela.A garota parou e se virou.

-Hum?

-Sei que pode parecer loucura,mas você quer me acompanhar até o hotel?Sem nenhuma segunda intenção,é claro.-disse ele.Ela sorriu.

-Posso ir sem meus sapatos?Eles estão em matando.-perguntou ela.Milo sorriu.

-Pode.

Os dois caminhavam tranquilamente,conversando sobre coisas banais.Milo descobrira que ela viera da Itália para Paris porque um rapaz que dissera ser de uma agência de modelos iludira-a,dizendo que ela tinha vocação pro trabalho.

-Quando cheguei aqui,me enfiaram num cortiço velho,porque não havia mais vagas no cabaré.Depois disseram que eu ia começar a trabalhar hoje,mas eu não tive coragem de vender meu corpo.-completou ela.

-E seus pais sabem disso?-perguntou Milo.

-Não,na verdade você é a primeira pessoa a escutar essa história.-respondeu Gisty.

-E se…quero dizer,e depois de hoje?Você não pode ficar fugindo do cafetão pelo resto da sua vida,ele pode te matar!-disse Milo,a preocupação estampada em seus olhos.-É muito perigoso,não acha?

-Não posso fazer nada,Milo…é um emprego quase perpétuo.-murmurou ela.Haviam chegado ao hotel onde Milo estava hospedado.

-Escuta,você não pode voltar de mãos vazias.-disse ele,tirando a carteira do bolso e entregando U$300,00 à ela.-É tudo o que eu tenho.

-Não posso aceitar!-protestou ela,empurrando o dinheiro de volta.

-Mas vai.-afirmou Milo,recusando a devolução.-Eu vou ficar em Paris por mais dez dias,pode me procurar se precisar de ajuda.

-Está bem.-disse ela,guardando o dinheiro no decote do vestido.-Você foi um grande amigo pra mim esta noite.Espero que tenha sorte com a sua namorada.

-Obrigado.

-Bom…preciso ir.Obrigada e boa noite,Sr. Milo.

-Boa noite,Gisty.

A garota saiu pela noite.Milo não sabia qual seria o destino dela,mas alguma coisa nela o intrigava.

Cansado,ele subiu para o seu quarto.A sua primeira noite em Paris lhe rendera desventuras suficientes para um ano inteiro,pensou ele antes de abrir a porta.Era de se esperar que Moa não estaria lá,mas ele a procuraria pela manhã.Agora ele só desejava tomar um banho e dormir.


	11. Erra também quem revida

-Milo…-chamou Camus em voz baixa,dando leves batidas na porta.-Milo!

O grego abriu os olhos e resmungou,abafando as orelhas com um travesseiro.

-Mas será que nem aqui esse francês me deixa em paz?-murmurou ele,levantando.Ainda sentado na cama,Milo se espreguiçou e coçou a cintura.

-Já vai!-disse ele em voz alta.Foi até a porta se arrastando e cerrou os olhos quando abriu-a,por causa da claridade matinal que entrava pelas janelas do corredor do hotel.Camus ficou na ponta dos pés e olhou dentro do quarto do amigo.

-Cadê a Moa?-perguntou ele.

-Venho me fazendo essa pergunta desde a noite anterior.-disse Milo.

-Como assim?-indagou o francês,entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

-Ontem eu pedi a mão dela em casamento,e ela recusou,e eu não a vejo desde então.-explicou Milo enquanto abria as cortinas.-Ela simplesmente sumiu.

-Casamento?Não acha cedo demais?-perguntou Camus,recebendo um olhar ameaçador.-Desculpe,só quis dar minha opinião.Você não foi atrás dela?

-Olha pra minha cara,né,Camus!Posso até dar a minha vida pela Moa,mas correr atrás dela?Hã-hã,meu caro…nem da minha mãe eu corri atrás quando ela me expulsou de casa.Se ela não me quis,deve ter tido lá os seus motivos.-disse o grego com a voz sutilmente alterada.Camus riu.

-Posso falar uma coisa?-perguntou ele,sorrindo.

-Se não for nenhuma daquelas suas piadinhas em momentos inoportunos,pode.-disse Milo,escolhendo algumas roupas na mala.

-Você levou o troco na mesma moeda.-disse Camus tranquilamente.

-Como?-indagou Milo,despindo-se da camiseta que usava.

-Em cinco anos você dispensou mais de duzentas mulheres.Agora foi a sua vez de ser jogado de lado.-explicou o francês.Milo sorriu.

-Sabe que você tem razão,francês.Mas eu estou bem,quero dizer,pensei que fosse ficar realmente depressivo.Talvez eu fique quando voltar para o Japão…Acho que só vou entrar na linha no dia em que eu conhecer uma mulher de atitude,que conteste minhas idéias e seja fria,e…-a voz rouca de Milo sumiu de repente,e sua expressão foi substituída pelo choque.

-O que foi?-perguntou Camus.

-Camyu,você sabe onde fica o "Le Rouget"?

-Sei,por que?

-Quero que você me leve até lá.Vou tomar um banho,espere aí.-disse Milo,entrando no banheiro.

Camus dirigia em silêncio,olhando de vez em quando para o passageiro ansioso.

-O que você vai fazer num cabaré às 9 da manhã?

-Não sei ao certo…talvez uma loucura.-respondeu Milo.

-Não é uma besteira muito grande,é?-perguntou Camus,parando o carro em frente a um prédio de três andares com a pintura vermelha descascada e a marquise cheia de infiltrações.Um letreiro luminoso quebrado e apagado trazia a frase "Le Rouget".

-Ela me disse que não ficava aqui por falta de vagas,mas alguém deve saber onde fica o tal cortiço.-comentou o grego,caminhando até a grande porta de ferro.

-Quem exatamente seria **ela**?

-Gisty!-chamou Milo,batendo na porta.Uma mulher ruiva,com a maquiagem borrada e a roupa curta amarrotada,aparentando um extremo mau-humor abriu a porta.

-A Gisty não tá. -disse ela, com a voz esganiçada.Sorriu em seguida.-Mas temos garotas ótimas.

-Não quero nenhuma delas.-disse Milo,apagando o sorriso da moça.-Você sabe onde ela mora?

-A dois quarteirões velho,lembra um albergue.Fácil de achar.-respondeu ela.

-É pra lá que nós vamos.Obrigado.-disse ele,apertando o casaco contra o corpo.O dia estava palidamente ensolarado,mas ainda fazia muito frio.Os dois entraram novamente no carro.O que Milo não sabia é que havia mais alguém do outro lado da rua.

Camus deu a partida no carro alugado.Estava preocupado porque deixara Natássia dormindo,e não lhe dissera aonde ia.

-Não podemos demorar-disse ele a Milo.-Deixei Natássia sozinha.

-Não vamos demorar,prometo.-disse Milo.Camus parou o carro novamente,dessa vez de um prédio mais velho e despencado.-Pode ficar no carro se quiser.

-_Oui_.-concordou o francês.Milo foi até a velha portaria.Um homem de ar cansado e entediado estava sentado numa banqueta de alumínio.

-Com licença,poderia chamar a Gisty?-pediu Milo cordialmente.O homem deu uma risada seca.

-Vou chamá-la.-disse ele,abandonando a banqueta e sumindo por uma porta.

Enquanto isso,Camus esperava o amigo dentro do carro,perguntando-se se Milo estava variando das idéias.Olhou pelo retrovisor interno e divisou um caro e…alguém estava lá dentro.O sangue do francês gelou.

-_Mon Dieu…_-murmurou ele.

Milo esperava tranqüilamente,observando as paredes mofadas do recinto.

-Deplorável…-disse ele,de costas para a banqueta.

-Milo?

O grego girou nos calcanhares.Gisty vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans escura,e tinha nos pés um tênis de lona vermelho.

-Gisty!-disse ele.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntou ela,segurando Milo pelo braço e conduzindo-o para fora do prédio.-Está maluco?

-Eu…Gisty,eu…-gaguejou Milo.A italiana olhava para os dois lados da um suspiro de susto,a garota agarrou Milo pelo pescoço e o beijou com voracidade.Ele ficou meio sem reação,completamente encabulado,mas acabou correspondendo.

Dentro do carro,Camus estapeou a testa.

-Será possível?!-perguntou ele em voz alta.Tentava gesticular para o amigo,mas sabia que ele não o veria,que estava mais interessado em outra coisa.

Gisty abriu levemente os olhos enquanto beijava Milo.O cafetão ainda a observava do outro lado da rua,e também duas pessoas em carros diferentes.Sem se importar com esses dois estranhos,a garota agarrou o grego com mais força.

Camus suspirou e olhou mais uma vez pelo retrovisor.O carro continuava no mesmo lugar,e a pessoa que estava no banco do motorista parecia cada vez mais enjoada com o que via.

Milo já estava completamente sem ar quando Gisty o soltou.

-Você…ficou…louca?!-arfou ele,encostando-se na parede mais próxima,buscando o ar que lhe faltava.

-Vê se não me procura mais,tá legal?Se não fosse por esse beijo que eu te dei agora,eu ou você,ou talvez nós dois estaríamos sendo espancados!Eu já agradeci pela noite passada,agora vê se me deixa em paz!-disse ela em voz alta.Milo apenas olhou-a,assustado.

-Eu falei grego por um acaso?-perguntou ela,colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Se você tivesse falado,eu certamente entenderia.-disse ele.

Gisty abaixou a cabeça e riu.

-Eu tô falando sério!-disse ela.

-Eu também!-murmurou Milo.-Mas se é assim,vou te deixar em paz.Adeus,Gisty.-completou ele,sorrindo e dando as costas à ela.

-Adeus,Milo?-perguntou ela.O grego jogou levemente a cabeça pra trás.

-É você que está dizendo.-disse ele,sorrindo.Sem dizer mais nada,Milo foi para o carro,entrou e fechou a porta.

-Já?-perguntou Camus.O outro assentiu com a cabeça.O francês arrancou e olhou para Milo.O amigo estava pálido.-Não notou nenhum outro carro?

-Carro?

-Moa esteve te observando o tempo todo.-disse Camus.

-Me observando?Isso é loucura!-exasperou-se Milo.-Ela nem ao menos sabia onde eu estava!

-Primeiro: loucura é o que você acabou de fazer.Segundo: isso você resolve com a Moa,OK?-disse o francês,entrando na garagem do hotel.

-Já disse,Camus,não vou atrás dela!-disse Milo,demonstrando insegurança.

-Você quer me dizer por que fez aquilo?

-Eu não fiz nada!Aquela louca me beijou!-desesperou-se o outro.-Você acredita em mim,não é?

Camus não respondeu.

-Não é,Kyu?!-repetiu Milo,quase chorando.-Você sabe que eu amo a Moa,não sabe?

-Pare com isso,está parecendo uma criança!-bronqueou o francês.-É claro que eu acredito em você,e sei que você ama a Moa,quem não sabe disso?

-Sabe,Camus…nunca pensei que uma mulher me deixaria assim um dia.

-Não subestime elas.As mulheres são muito mais incríveis que nós homens,você fala delas como se elas fossem objetos.-disse Camus.

-Bom,de uma maneira ou de outra,aprendi umas lições.-murmurou Milo.-Aprendi que não se deve pedir uma mulher em casamento com dois meses de namoro,e que não se deve subestimá-las,como você mesmo disse.

-De algo isso lhe serviu,então…

E os dois continuaram o caminho conversando despreocupadamente.


End file.
